Phantom
by Willow the Wisp1
Summary: During the Eve Wars the five pilots hide in an opera house . . . that just happens to be haunted. Now in it's fourth chapter - no pairings as yet.
1. In the Begining *Prolouge*

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
There was dust everywhere, but that was to be expected since people have refused to enter   
this place in several centuries. The reason was a bit silly if you asked Duo; there is no such   
things as ghosts or phantoms, so therefore there wasn't a phantom lurking in the old opera house   
that they were currently using as a safe-house.  
  
But looking over at his best friend Duo couldn't help but worry. Quatre's brow was   
furrowed in frustration, 'probably trying to ignore psychic residue only he can sense,' Duo   
thought to himself. Out loud he bounced up to his friend and swung an arm around his shoulder   
and said "Quat ol' buddy ol' pal; if you keep your face like that it'll freeze that way."  
  
"Sorry Duo, it's just that something happened here." With a sigh he continued, "there's   
so much pain, anger, and sorrow still here it's almost oppressive."  
  
"That's just the dust Q-ball."  
  
A sneeze behind them alerted them to the presence of the silent three. Wufei was   
glowering 'probably at the injustice of all the dust,' Duo thought with a smirk. His thought   
were confirmed when Wufei muttered "there is no justice in all this dust" under his breath.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan, who picked out this shit hole anyway?" Duo asked very loudly.  
  
"H."  
  
"That's odd. Isn't it usually J who locates these places?"  
  
"J approved it, but mentioned H was very insistent about all of us staying here."  
  
"Give the man a cookie he said a complete sentence."  
  
Duo's boisterous voice bounced off the walls and started to wake up the sleeping   
phantom. 'Who dares disturb my slumber?' the dark shadow thought. He looked through his   
scrying mirror and saw the five boys exploring his domain. 'Who would be so foolish to enter   
my sanctuary?'  
  
The longer he stared at the five he started to sense something. 'She's here! She's   
been reborn into one of these boys! She will be mine, once and for all. The form she carries   
is of no difference to me, but which one is she?'  
  
He formed his solid body and sank into his oversized thinking chair to watch. They   
were an odd bunch of fellows, the loud one with a swinging braid was yelling and running all   
over the place. The other four were quiet, possibly because they couldn't get a word in   
edgewise. That is until the silent one with unruly brown hair and piercing blue eyes grabbed   
his braid and shoved it in his ever moving mouth.  
  
"What'd you do that for Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh man, and I thought we had a breakthrough earlier. But I guess that sentence used   
up your word allotment for the day."  
  
The phantom shifted his gaze to the other two in his mirror, the fifth had wandered   
off. 'No matter, I shall find him later.' The tall one had an unusual hairstyle that covered   
half his face and leaving one expressionless green eye in view. He was leaning back against   
the wall, as stoic as a statue. The other one was smaller, but not by much. His black hair was   
pulled back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Everything about him showed his   
oriental heritage, from his facial features, to his white clothes of mourning, to the sword he   
was polishing.  
  
'If only I could tell which one she is . . .' 


	2. Setting Up Base

First off, thanks to everyone who likes my story! Without further ado . . .  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. * Vague disclaimers, nobodies friend. *  
  
  
  
'If only I could tell which one she is . . .'  
  
The phantom watched the four in his mirror and decided that the three silent ones could not be   
housing her spirit. 'They're too quiet and serious, she was a much happier and carefree person   
when she was alive. The braided one seems too happy, but she may not be exactly as before. It   
has been several centuries since I saw her last.'  
  
Meanwhile Duo finally noticed their blond compatriot had wandered off. "Does anyone know where   
Quat went off too?"  
  
"I'm in here," was the muffled reply. "I found what was once the main office. We can set up   
our equipment here, there's enough room for everything. It's a bit dusty, but what isn't."  
  
Following the voice the others found a huge room that had indeed been the main office. The   
communications equipment Quatre had been carrying was already set up on the large oak desk.   
Seeing that it truly was big enough to house all their equipment Trowa, Heero, and Wufei went   
back to the stolen jeep they had hidden away to get the big equipment. They had left it back   
there since it was too big to carry around without knowing where to put it.  
  
Duo hung back amazed at how fast his friend worked. "Wow Q-man you work fast. You even had   
time to clean the dust off the furniture."  
  
"Actually I didn't. If you look behind the previously mentioned furniture you'd find dust   
covered sheets that had been placed over them. Like someone was planning on coming back, or   
didn't think the audience would have been scared away as long as they did."  
  
Quatre jumped down from the bookcase behind Duo, startling him. After realizing his instincts   
just pulled a semi-automatic on his best friend he shook his head. "Jesus Q-ball, don't do that.   
And what were you doing up there anyway?"  
  
"I'll remember that. And I was looking at the collection of books the previous owner left   
behind. There's a lot of classic authors, and even more manuscripts. This opera house must   
have been pretty magnificent when it was still running."  
  
Duo then noticed the manuscript Quatre had brought down with him. "What ya got there?"  
  
Quatre looked at the leather-bound tome and caressed the edges softly. He spoke as soft as his   
touch, so soft Duo barely heard him. "I needed to double check, make sure I wasn't seeing things.   
He opened the manuscript then closed it quickly.  
  
"Double check for what? And is it?"  
  
"Duo, this is a very rare manuscript; so rare there are only four in existence. The composer   
was very eccentric and refused to let anyone copy his manuscripts beyond a small number. He was   
also a real genius in his compositions, every show that was produced sold out every night they   
played. These manuscripts sold for a lot of money, even today I bet this one would fetch about   
a billion dollars starting price."  
  
"A billion dollars, start!" Duo looked at his friend like he had suddenly grown a second head.   
"Do they always start this high?"  
  
"Close but no, this one is not only signed by the author, it's the original script."  
  
The moment was interrupted by the arrival of the others. The group quickly set up the rest of   
the equipment on the desk in silence, even Duo was quieter than normal. When all was done Heero   
started up his laptop and started to type furiously. "Quatre, communication status."  
  
"No lines, we've only got satellite Heero. I've taken the liberty to add a second scramble   
program to the encoder."  
  
"Okay. Wufei, you've volunteered to take the first shift in monitoring Oz's actives on the   
sound waves. I'm going to hack into their system to find more information on their new mobile   
suits. You three split up and find us rooms etc."  
  
Trowa led the way back out to the hallway. He and Quatre went one way so Duo went down to the   
other end. He skipped down the hallway humming to himself. He skipped some doors since they   
had plaques on them saying what they were, and they weren't bedrooms. So on he continued until   
he came to one that was unadorned, and no mention to what it was.  
  
He went to open the door, but it was locked. 'And they laugh at my hair,' Duo though as he   
pulled out his well hidden lock pick set from his braid. It took just a few moments before the   
door was able to swing open, inviting him to enter.  
  
So Duo did just that. Turning on his flashlight he looked around the room, and his eyes set on   
something that made him gasp in surprise.  



	3. Enter the Phantom

  
  
Trowa took the first corridor they came across. Something about this opera house didn't settle   
right with him. He had done some research before meeting up with the others on their previous   
mission. The opera house had a history of being haunted, yet nothing more than taunts and random   
acts to provoke fear ever happened. That is, until Christine Daae sang for the Phantom.  
  
It seems that the phantom took a liking to her, came to her in her dreams and gave her singing   
lessons. Then she became a star and he kidnapped her. When she was returned none of his   
instructions were followed and all hell broke loose. The phantom killed at least two people and   
dropped a chandelier at Christine's feet during a performance. The phantom's rage became greater   
when he found out Christine was going to marry her old playmate, and he kidnapped her once again   
after murdering and taking the place of the lead male.  
  
A chase ensued to get her back, but only Raoul swam the underground lake to get her back.   
Neither Christine nor Raoul divulged any information on what happened in his underground lair,   
but they did admit that the Phantom was a human, and was named Erik. The only thing the mobs   
found was his mask. Needless to say Christine quit opera and moved with Raoul far from Paris.  
  
Christine's room was never used again; there were several attempts but they were met with harsh   
resistance. Erik truly had become a phantom, constantly searching for his beloved Christine.   
Eventually Erik managed to scare everybody from ever stepping foot into his opera house again.   
That is, until they were sent to use this as an operations base to spy on Oz.  
  
Trowa had been wrapped up in his musings he didn't look where he was. Realizing this his stopped   
to look around and found himself in front of an ornately carved door. 'Let's see what we have   
behind door number one,' Trowa mused. The door was unlocked and swung open effortlessly, no   
sound was made from ancient hinges. 'Odd. No one has been in this building for centuries, yet   
there is no signs of neglect in this door.'  
  
Trowa clicked on his flashlight and entered the room. There was a large four poster feather bed   
pressed into the middle of one side, flanked by a large bureau to the left and a small   
night-stand to the right. Across from it was a mirrored make-up table, the glass was cracked   
and there was books and paper strewn sloppily about.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him and he settled in the seat in front of the make-up table and   
picked up one of the letters on top. He skimmed the letter and noted that it was to Christine   
Daae from Raoul de Chagny. Sentimental fluff from when they were courting, and most of the   
letters littering the table were. Then he got to an age-worn photograph, it had been placed   
face down with brown ink scrawling out two names. Christine and Raoul. Slowly he turned it   
around to look at the face which captivated Erik into obsession. His visible eye widened and he   
dropped the photograph stammering "That's . . . that's . . ."  
  
________  
  
Duo's flashlight rested on a picture frame holding an aged photo. He gasped in surprise when he   
looked closely at the two figures immortalized in it. He pulled out his wallet and a picture and   
compared the two. In Duo's hand was one of his favorite pictures, he was draped over Quatre's   
shoulder and they were both laughing. The picture in the frame was of two young women in the   
same position, with his and Quatre's face. The only difference was the hairstyles, and clothing;   
besides the obvious gender change.  
  
He didn't have much time before he felt another presence in the room. He turned around,  
flashlight circling the room, finding nothing. He looked back at the photo and instead found a   
figure with a large black cloak and a half mask. Duo was unable to move, like he was in trance,   
as the cape captured him and pulled him close to his captor. Smoke started to swirl around him   
and everything went black. He barely heard Quatre yell his name as he passed out.  
  
  
Please review! I like to hear response, and since I haven't finished the story I might change  
what I write based on your reviews.  



	4. In the Wake of Duo's Abduction

Sorry it's taken so long to get this out . . . standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Onto Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Heero was getting ready to hack into Oz again when Quatre ran past the door, in the direction   
Duo had left. Curious he got up and ran after him, wondering what had made the small pilot run   
that fast.  
  
He followed as Quatre didn't hesitate to where he was going. Soon enough the small pilot grabbed   
a door frame and swung into a room. He was close enough behind that he saw a cloaked figure grab   
Duo and disappear into a mist.  
  
Quatre called out Duo's name hoping to get his attention, when that didn't work he sunk to the   
ground. He sensed Heero behind him and called out, "At least you can't call me crazy." He   
noticed the picture of him and Duo on the floor and wondered why Duo had pulled that out.   
Glancing around he saw the frame that held the reason.  
  
Carefully Quatre took the picture out of the frame and looked at the back. One the back in a   
scrawl near the one had now were the words 'Best Friends for all Eternity.' A hand clasped him   
on the shoulder startling him, for he had totally forgotten about Heero.  
  
"We'd better get back to the others and figure out how to get him back." Heero didn't let it   
show just how the abduction affected him; a perfect soldier has no need for friends. 'Then why   
do I feel like I failed to protect Duo?'  
  
________________  
  
  
Duo slowly regained his senses again, his head pounding. He went to rub his head and found his   
hands strapped down. He was tied to a chair by his hands and legs, next to him was a bed that   
looked like it hasn't been used for ages. At the end of the bed was a music box shaped like a   
monkey.  
  
As he watched the monkey started to bang its cymbals together and music came from the box it was   
standing on. Something about its song disturbed him and he started to try and get untied.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice from behind him. "I am a patient man, but my   
patience can be tried. Even this close I can't tell if you are my darling Christine, so I have   
one option left. I must bring the other one from your group here."  
  
Duo's mind raced, trying to figure out what this madman was talking about, and who the other one   
was. It wasn't much longer before his captor started talking again, "it HAS to be one of you   
two. The other three are much to quiet and serious."  
  
The color left Duo's face as he realized his captor was going after Quatre next. He was trying   
to figure out a way to get out of the bonds when darkness came over him. Erik had put him to   
sleep so he wouldn't have to worry about one of his prizes leaving him. He went back to his   
scrying mirror and waited to get the other one alone.  
  
________________  
  
The four remaining pilots gathered in room they had set up with their equipment. Heero and   
Quatre informed the others to what had happened. Trowa decided to share the information he had   
found earlier.  
  
When he was done, Quatre was a little surprised at how long he spoke. Wufei felt inclined to be   
skeptical, but decided that since both Trowa and Heero felt that it was indeed a phantom he could   
believe so too. Since it was getting late at night and they weren't for sure where the secret   
passages were, they decided to get some sleep and start first thing in the morning. Oz be   
damned, their comrade is more important right now.  
  
They also agreed to sleep in the same room with a person on watch at all times. Trowa got first   
watch, Quatre second, then Heero, and finally Wufei. They settled in that room since it was big   
enough for all of them. Heero and Wufei fell asleep pretty fast, but Quatre kept wondering how   
Duo was doing.  
  
As if sensing Quatre's thoughts Trowa spoke to him gently, "he'll be okay. We'll find him soon,   
but you need to sleep now."  
  
It reassured Quatre enough to be able to sleep, but not before muttering his thanks. Once he had   
fallen asleep Trowa started to think about the picture from the dressing room. It was too much   
of a coincident to the one he found. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and touched it   
lightly, almost lovingly.  
  
________________  
  
Back in his lair Erik was making plans to take the other pilot . . .   
  



	5. And Then There Were Three

Don't own don't sue.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
  
  
Trowa was bored, and his shift only started. He glanced back at the picture, eyes caressing its   
surface. A small noise caught him unexpectedly, he glanced around, not seeing anything out of   
the ordinary he went back to looking at the picture. Again a noise came, this time it was   
distinctly from where the others were slumbering.  
  
Moving like a ghost he walked towards them, and noticed Quatre's face was twisted in concentration,   
or something similar. He was going to wake him up, when his eyes suddenly flew open. Normal   
sapphire eyes were dull and lifeless, not seeing what was there. Something was wrong, Trowa   
touched his shoulder trying to get his attention and drew his hand back. 'Something is definitely   
not right, he's ice cold, like he's dead.'  
  
Quatre started to get up, and Trowa called out softly to him, hoping to not wake the others.   
Either he was ignoring him or he didn't hear him. "Quatre, snap out of it." Again no response   
from Quatre, but it was enough to wake Heero.  
  
Quatre started out the door, almost oblivious to those around him. Halfway out he looked back at   
Trowa. His face was blank, but there was something in his eyes, like he was struggling for   
control. He won for an instant, and started to back into the room, but it wasn't very long before   
he faced forward and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Trowa looked back at the others, Heero was already standing and Wufei was rising. With a silent   
nod he followed Quatre, Heero to his right a little ways back, and Wufei to the left of Heero.   
Every once in awhile Quatre's footing would get unsure, making a mental struggle evident.  
  
They followed him down an unexplored corridor, and there was a shadow in the middle of it that was   
even blacker than the surrounding ones. As Quatre nears it started to reach out to him. The   
shadows solidified into the thing that took Duo earlier, its hand reached out and grabbed Quatre's   
shoulder.  
  
The touch broke whatever spell had been placed over Quatre and he realized what was happening. In   
a last ditch attempt to not be taken like Duo, he turned to run away from the phantom.  
  
Erik would have none of this and grabbed him around the face and chest, effectively silencing   
anything that would come from him and restrain him into a position of little mobility. He also   
took note of the other three now running down the hall to try and save their friend. Grinning   
evilly he sent out a burst of power that knocked all three halfway back down the corridor. His   
capture was struggling harshly so he expended some more power to pull him into unconsciousness.   
As his captive stopped struggling against him he hoisted the limp boy to his shoulder.  
  
The others were up on their feet now and moving closer to him. Mouthing 'Mine' to them he   
transported them to his lair. The braided one was starting to wake up, so he deposited his new   
prize in a chair next to him, swiftly tying him up like the other.  
  
Once that was done he sat back and looked at the two. 'I still can't tell which is my dearest   
Christine. But at least now I know why. One is the pesky twit of a chorus girl. They just had   
to show up at the same time didn't they. I don't even remember her name, the interfering brat was   
almost the cause of Christine leaving me. I almost had her convinced, but then that damn Raoul   
had to start courting her. But no, nothing will stop me from having Christine for the rest of   
eternity now.'  
  
_________________  
  
Back in the corridor the other pilots were in mild shock. "What are we dealing with," Wufei ask   
aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that we have to get the others back," was Heero's response. "Whatever   
took them has a lot of power, but from what Trowa said earlier I bet that it can't follow us   
outside."  
  
Trowa took this time to add "I move we find them fast and leave this nightmare."  
  
Two curt nods was all that was needed. "Do you remember where the hidden passages were?"  
  
"They wasn't a real good description, but I think there was one in Christine's room. If I remember   
from earlier it's down this way."  
  
Three silent boys moved swiftly with thoughts of how to save their friends and comrades from an   
unknown fate.  
  



End file.
